Forum:HBad Return and Propositions
The Proposition Alright so, hi, I am H*bad...yes THAT H*bad you know the one that you have probably never heard of. Although, if you're a veteran user...you've probably heard of me. I come to you because I now have certain days off from work so I plan on trying to be active on here to just help out however that I can. I've noticed in the past few weeks, I have been lurking around for a little bit, that the activity of this site is not really booming. In other words, you aren't as active as a community with 17,000+ articles ought to be. I mean yes, the summer is up for most of you and back to school has occurred, but this doesn't mean that the community can simply wither every year. Speaking of every year, that's typically what I have been doing is coming back once every few months. But that's neither here nor there. The point is, if you skipped that nice block of text, I think that I have a few solutions here for the community. I know what some of you are thinking, "sorry I STILL have never heard of you"...or you're thinking, "okay, I know who you are, so why are you butting in"...or even, "STFU". I really hope that it isn't the latter, but hey, who knows. Okay, H*bad, let's get down to business. I am here to try and help boost community activity, so I have come up with different ideas that some of you may look into. None of these ideas are RPs, because those usually fail...save for a select few. 1. Short Script Competition-Where users submit a story to me and at the end of it, I create a machinima out of it. This machinima will then show up on Machinima.com because someone(me) is a Machinima Director now. Although so everyone knows, this machinima won't premiere until like November at the earliest. I have a series that I am currently busy with. I am using an HD PVR for recording, so no worries about any bad quality video. 2. Community Badges-Sort of like Achievements or Trophies for hitting a certain milestones. Ie. "Blog man"-Make 200 blog posts that aren't just spam. You can then post your gallery of badges on your userpage proudly showing you as being someone awesome! 3. Halo Fanon Community Gaming Nights-Once a week gaming nights, probably on either monday or wednesday, but they can be on any real day. Just put your gamertag down and what nights you're usually on. Now I realize that not everyone has a gamertag, but that's okay...we'll forgive you! 4. Halo Fanon Youtube Channel-What in the world would get uploaded there?? Well everything, machinimas, audio fanon reading, gameplay, fails, etc! If you are playing Halo and let's say, "OH MAN THAT WAS SUCH GREAT GAMEPLAY TOO BAD I DON'T HAVE ANYWAY TO SHOW THIS OFF" well don't fear! H*bad is here to help, I can record your videos in HD and upload them somewhere for you to download and you do what you want with them. Now, will H*bad record anything that I do...no. I am only one man, so I might have to be selective or I might find something else to do with all of the submissions. Things could change, so yeah... For any of this to occur I need some help, the Community badges will be VERY hard to do so I will need some people to help me out with them. You know, figure out what badges that we want and how to distribute them! The youtube channel is another thing that I will need help with, so I need another user...someone active and trustworthy to help me out with that. -'H*bad (talk)' Former B-Crat and Co-Founder Discuss See that's awesome! Sona and I are working on the youtube page so there's that. As for the badges, that needs to go back to the drawing board...anyways, more details to come soon! See, working together is fun!-'H*bad (talk)' I'm up for entering this machinima script writing contest. Just a few questions?: *Is there a required theme such as comedy, Great War, crime, ect? *What is the budget? By this I mean quantity of voice actors, number of potential screen actors, maximum length, and how many armor permutations you have access to. *When would the scriptwriting start? Could I start scribing it down now or in a week or what? *Where do we enter/post the scripts? One a talk page, in the namespace, ect? If you can help straighten out those details for me then I am definately on the bandwagon. --Foxtrot12 21:58, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I'll create the pages soon enough for the machinima contest, I just wanted everyone's input as to what all they like and don't like. So far we are only keeping half, which is the youtube idea and the machinima contest idea. Which is all fine by me and is probably a good start! Thanks, H*bad (talk) Alright, I guess I'll wait. --Foxtrot12 22:14, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm game. But, I don't have XBL right now, but I will in about a month's time. I have access to the Defiant and Noble Map Packs, have recon armour in both Halo 3 and Reach and am a Colonel in both. :D